


Башня

by DiasYamk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Slice of Life, Магический реализм, Обретенные семьи, дружба, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasYamk/pseuds/DiasYamk
Summary: Мир -- постоянно изменяющееся бытие. Ничего не стоит на месте и никогда нельзя сразу понять к в какую сторону изменения: в хорошую или в плохую? А если вы сами виноваты в том, что привычный мир катиться к своему закату, раньше, чем это должно быть? Что делать? Только исправлять свои ошибки, и надеяться, что ваши решения не привели к более худшему результату.





	Башня

Старое начало.

* * *

В голове, _как обычно_ , громко кричит музыка. Непонятно о чем именно она, но это и не важно. Если начать вслушиваться, можно сойти с ума. Хотя, это бы все объяснило. На самом деле.

Мир привычно и как-то обыденно разваливается. Уже даже не трещит. Пару дней назад можно было отчетливо услышать это. Где-то это был звук рвущейся бумаги, ткани; где-то слышался треск костей.

Диас смотрела на это равнодушно и холодно. Этот Уровень давно перестал ее волновать. «Нужно защищать Нижний, Средний не тронут, им это не выгодно.» Ошибаться больно, но с крыши падать больнее. Не часто, ох как не часто рушится привычный мир, и это видно в охваченных ужасом и паникой лицах людей внизу.

— Скучаешь, родная? — позади раздаётся до боли знакомый голос. Когда-то он вызывал эмоции, но сейчас Диас даже не вздрагивает. — А ведь все это сделала ты. Гордишься собой?

— Не пытайся, — девушка головой указывает на место рядом с собой. — Садись, рассказывай и не беси.

Персона за спиной отчетливо закатывает глаза. Диас знала ее слишком хорошо. Это не бесило уже, не раздражало, не злило. Просто не очень приятный факт, но что поделать.

— Эх-х, родная! А помнишь себя! Маленькую такую, даже меньше чем сейчас, хотя казалось бы… — и смотрит внимательно, ищет то, от чего сама же и избавилась.

— Так что тебе? Ты просто так не приходишь.

— Не могла бы ты, ради приличия и традиций, кинуть в меня чем-нибудь? Попытаться избавиться? Ну хотя сделать испуганные глаза? Как раньше?

— Передай Дину, что все хорошо и иди уже отсюда.

— Посмотри на меня и я уйду.

Диас подчиняется и переводит на нее равнодушный взгляд. Взору открывается полупрозрачная девушка. Вид у нее то ли потрёпанный, то ли заплаканный, а может и то и другое — понять достаточно сложно.

— Быть Хранителем не легко, — говорит Диас и губы её растягиваются в слабой усмешке, а в глазах появляется намёк на прошлую веселость. Дайя тяжело вздыхает. Отвечать тут нечего.  
Последние пару лет не пощадили никого — Дин стал куда жёстче, чем был раньше; Моритака совсем не вылезает из дома; Винс заперся в мастерской. Да и сама она не в самом завидном состоянии — фантом, который не может полноценно находиться на этом Уровне. А Диас…

Мысль прерывает чей-то пронзительный крик. Блэк-Ввойд мгновенно поворачивает голову в сторону звука (и как только шею не свернула?) и недовольно шипит сквозь зубы. Дайя подходит ближе и даёт фантомному телу больше материальности, чтобы позволить себе наглость потрепать подругу по волосам. Заодно не упускает шанса вглядеться в её лицо: нездоровый цвет кожи, карие глаза с явным фиолетовым отблеском, а под ними ещё более фиолетовые мешки. Раздражения во взгляде нет, лишь вселенская усталость, да едва читающееся на её фоне недовольство.  
— Увидела, чего хотела? — Диас отстраняется от Хранителя и отводит взгляд. — Иди давай. Скажи Дину — я скоро приду.

Дайя фыркает и разворачивается чтобы уйти, но уже у самой лестницы останавливается, не в силах сдержать издёвку:

— Как скажете, Ваше Величество.

* * *

Это был облачный и жаркий день. Типичный день для того августа. Когда тебе три — почти четыре, конечно — а твоему брату исполняется годик ты рад всему. Облакам, тёплой погоде, куче гостей с работы родителей, хоть ты и видишь этих людей впервые. Всем-всем дядям и тетям, бабушкам и дедушкам, которые приехали ради брата и тебя.

В тот роковой — как банально — день и начался Отсчёт. Но это все будет названо потом. Тогда же всё было до одури обыденно — дети носились по дому, знакомились друг с другом, брали без спроса сладости со стола. Взрослые демонстративно ругались, но сами незаметно наполняли конфетницы и ставили их на видное место. Не лишать же детей праздника.

Но и в самые лучшие моменты находится место плохому. Диас (тогда её помнится называли по-другому) сидела у себя в комнате. Шум и посторонние люди начинали надоедать. Ей всего три, скоро четыре. Нет никаких причин стоять у распахнутого окна и смотреть вниз.

Девочка не по годам спокойная, но только наедине с собой. При других детях и взрослых она вела себя по детски: бегала, мешала, смеялась и говорила глупости. Но сейчас она одна, а значит можно спокойно рассматривать двор и не понимать, что там происходит. Не понимала, боялась.

Во дворе, в таком знакомом и родном, что-то было. Что-то, что не привычно, что не должно быть здесь. Она могла поклясться: на скамейках и качелях сидели цветные тени. И они явно пришли не из этого мира.

Одна из теней пристально следила за движениями девочки. Но это как раз не волновало. Даже, скорее, успокаивало. _За ней присматривают и ничего плохого с ней не случится. Тень защитит ее от всех. От всего Мира. От всей Вселенной._ Другие тени пугали. Ладно, не все, но их всё-равно было много.

Захотелось увидеть их ближе. Потрогать. Удостоверится в из реальности.

Диас, ведомая этим желанием, шагнула вперёд.

В то же мгновение тень, дарящая спокойствие сорвалась наверх, моментально подхватывая падающую девочку и аккуратно возвращая обратно в комнату.

— Привет, — сказал парень, который и был «тенью». — Меня Дин зовут, а тебя?

Девочка ответила, маленькие пальчики насколько могли крепко пожали протянутую парнем руку.

— Давай заключим сделку? Ты не выпадаешь из окон и не делаешь другие опасные дела, а я за это всегда буду за тобой присматривать?

Диас неуверенно пожала плечами. По рукам, скрещённым в рукопожатии, расходились чёрные круги, полосы и, вроде как, слова. И Дин, сколько бы не делал вид, что не замечал этого — нервно косился вниз. Диас так и не отпустила его руку.

— Давай, — решительно сказала она. Это был Первое Правильное Решение.

Возможно, таинственный друг (девочка сразу окрестила «тень» другом и не собиралась думать иначе) рассказал бы больше. Ответил бы на все глупые детские вопросы. Но настало время есть торт, а это, как известно, событие на праздниках обязательное. И именно поэтому в комнату ворвались, никак иначе, дети коллег родителей. Двое светловласых близнецов Кира и Дима, и Аня с Никитой — абсолютно разные как внешне, так и внутренне. Они весело болтали о чём-то своём, но, завидев Дина, тут же умолкли.

— Ну, — веселясь сказал парень и потрепал Диас по голове, — честно, был рад увидеть тебя. Но твоим друзьям я точно не понравлюсь и-

— Стой где стоишь! — первым пришёл в себя Дима, метнувшись к черноволосому Дину, но того уже и след простыл. — Это Блэк!

Дима повернулся к остальной троице, пыхтя от возмущения. Никита скептически пожал плечами.

— Вряд ли, — отозвалась Аня, — Блэкам невыгодны дети. Души не те. В книге написано…

— Да неважно! — все ещё пыхтел альбинос. — В книгах редко пишут правду!

Дима обиженно скрестил руки на груди и, словно впервые увидел, посмотрел на Диас. Девочка обдумывала его слова с крайне серьёзным видом. Заметив, что теперь на неё смотрят все присутствующие она широко улыбнулась:

— В книжках всегда правду пишут! Мне папа так сказал, а папа не ошибается никогда!

Присутствующие вздохнули. Кира вышла из-за спины брата и уставилась на Диас. Диас вежливо уставилась на неё в ответ.  
Кира была по-детски симпатична: большие глаза прятались за такими же большими красными очками, а белые волосы неаккуратно спадали на лицо, из-за чего девочке приходилось их постоянно сдувать.

— Привет? Мы же не знакомились? — Кира чуть склонила голову на бок.— Кира Хейтен! А это мой брат, — она ткнула мальчика рядом с собой локтём,— Дима.

— Никита! — представился темноволосый пацан, самый высокий из них всех. — Это Аня!

Аня Кенти — самая старшая. Блондинка с аккуратной стрижкой, тоже в очках. А в руках книга, хотя, Диас могла поклясться, секунду назад ее не было. Напрашивался вывод:

— Магия существует! — воскликнула Диас, из-за чего тут же удостоилась нескольких настороженных взглядов в свою сторону. Дети беспокойно переглянулись.  
А со стороны окна в это время раздался смех:  
— Оу… какая жалость, — усмехнулся парень на подоконнике. По внешности он был крайне похож на посетившего их ранее Дина.— Вы, получается, нарушили правило Верхнего и Нижнего Уровней: «не рассказывать о существовании Миров, неизвестных изначально существу, которому говорят…» Дин, что там было?

Но ему не ответили. У Димы в руках появился заряд магии, который он тут же метнул в незваного гостя. Тот фыркнул и... «всосался» в подоконник. На это отреагировали уже Кира с Никитой. Они подбежали к окну и, явно прилагая немалые усилия, создали нечто, что можно было назвать сферой. Специально для Диас Аня пояснила:

— Это сфера обнаружения. Помогает обнаружить неконвенциональные элементы. Будь то запрещённые вещества и ингредиенты или же, эм, существа в розыске.

— Что такое некон- венц-, — Диас усердно попыталась выговорить слово, но в таком возрасте такие заумные слова неподвластны не то что пониманию, но и произношению. Сдавшись, девочка уставилась на Аню, чтобы та объяснила.

— Ну, по словарю, это то, что не является общепринятым, соответствующим определённым традициям, принципам конвенциональности.

— Что такое коныенц-

— Общепринятый, — перебил Дима. — Уберите вы сферу, ну! Только силы зря тратите!

Кира чуть поморщилась и показала мальчику язык. Но сферу убрала. Никита в свою очередь лишь пожал плечами и устало опустился на кровать.

— Давайте сейчас о другом подумаем, — предложил он. — Тот парень был прав. Мы использовали магию и страшные, непонятные слова при ребёнке, незнакомым с нашим миром. Что делать будем?

Судя по лицам ребят, вся ситуация начала доходить до них только сейчас. Диас воцарившаяся атмосфера откровенно не понравилась. Она забралась на свою кровать и, сев рядом с Никитой, радостно заявила:

— Ты похож на кота!

— Я? — удивился мальчик.

— Ну да, у тебя глаза желтые и волосы чёрные. Такие только у котов в мультиках! — девочка старательно пыталась выговаривать слова, но получалось далеко не всегда.

Кира хихикнула. Дима же и вовсе рассмеялся.

— Дети они такие, — философски заметила Аня, садясь рядом. — Но что-то делать и вправду надо.

Дима не нашёл ничего лучше, чем сесть на стол. Кира выдвинула стул и села на него.

— Это был не Блэк, — сказала она. — Сфера что-то таки засекла. Это не Блэк, хотя и нечто похожее.

— А мне показалось, что это тот же… — недовольно вставил Дима.

— Очки одень, а.

— Да уж, надень. И Кира права. Но мы слишком мало знаем про Блэков, чтобы утверждать точно, — Аня покачала головой и вздохнула.

Она здесь самая старшая, ей уже девять лет. Никите восемь, а близнецам всего-то семь будет. Диас смотрела на них во все глаза. Таких необычных, красивых и непонятных она не видела даже среди взрослых. Оттого и новые знакомцы выглядели притягательно.

— Дети! — в комнату заглянула мама, — Пойдёмте торт есть, потом поговорите.

Ребята быстро переглянулись и побежали за стол, по пути продолжая переговариваться о всяком своём. Немного отстав от основной компании, Диас твёрдо заявила маме:

— Я буду с ними дружить!

Мама лишь рассмеялась:

— Конечно. 

Никто не заметил, что в комнате, несмотря на светлый день, стало намного темнее. Две тени выскользнули на крышу и приняли более привычный, людской облик.

— Ну, красавец, — рассмеялся Дэн, почти идеально похожий на брата, и хлопнул этого самого брата по спине, — Честно, не думал что ты найдёшь свою легенду.

— Да уж, — поморщившись отозвался Дин. В руках он сжимал книгу «Мифы и легенды Истории». — Да уж…

Братья вальяжно расселись на крыше.

— А ведь сильны, черти, — убирая во внутреннее пространство книгу, отметил Дин. — Были бы немного больше натренированы, да и сфера покрепче… обнаружили бы.

— Но они все ещё дети, — раздался голос сзади. — Дети физически неспособны на большее.

— Как скажете, Матвей, — усмехнулся обернувшись Дэн. — Или это вы хреновые учитель— Ай! Нельзя ж этим кидаться!

— Запрещённое заклинание от 988 года по местному летоисчислению, — отрапортовал Дин, не реагируя на заряд магии, пролетевший в сантиметре от него.

Мир ощутимо менялся. Что-то, что точно не должно было происходить произошло, но даже со своим опытом никто из присутствующих не мог сказать что именно.

  
Р̷̺̦͖̪͙̘̝͉͍͗̈̾̑͒̀̀а̸̧̝̠̪̐͝с̸̱̖̞̗̬͈̯̻̻̆̐̋͛̿̕̕͜п̵̩͙̦͙̙̞̓͒̍̔͊̏р̶̨͉̹̪̝̞͍̉̂̕͜͝͝о̷̢̡͍́̇̐̍̕щ̷̹̭͖͉͚̂̈̒̋̈́̆́̈́͗ͅа̷̨̨̹̰̘̪͕̉̽̾̽̔̉͒͝͝й̸͙̈̂̈́̀̍̽͛̅͝т̵͕̦̹͕͍͉̞͇̼̗̑͊͂͗̽̿̑̚е̷̪̲̰͉̹͔̏̌̇̽̕с̶̹̺̳̭̖̆̃̓̃͑̌ь̴̡̛̮̮̘͑̅̕ ̶̡̡̬̲̩͔̈́̀с̴̧̱̼̮̫̦̪̽̿̐͘ ̷̜̲͇͇̝̍с̷̢͈͈͔̮̞̥͋͜ͅо̸̯͈͈͖̫̝͓͐̈́́͊̈́̆͠б̷̠̲̟͍̌̒̄̓̃̏͝о̵̞̗̝͖̘͈̥̩̔̾̒́̿̒̃̿й̵͈̳̮̤̩̗̎̄̄͘̚ 


End file.
